


you're writing lines about me, romantic poetry

by eunchaes



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, jihoon doesnt hand up his homework and tbh woojin is sick of chasing him for it, jihoon n gang try to get ongniel together, jihoon tries to pick fights w people 2 x his size LOL, k bye i will update tags as i go along, literary art teachers ongniel!!, the youngins r theatre students wowow, there may be side jinhwi i dont know man, theres another ship in here but i DONt wanNA TAG IT CAUSE I WANT IT TO BE A SURPRISE UGH U FEEL ME
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunchaes/pseuds/eunchaes
Summary: jihoon and gang have doubts about their new literary arts teacher's sexuality.or ; in which jihoon is reluctant to act in the school's latest play because of park woojin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> .. im sry this is shit

"Not even 2 minutes into the lesson and I already thought Mr Ong was gay." Jihoon puts his chopsticks down. Guanlin’s eyes widen in agreement, his index finger pointed in his best friend's direction as he yells something along the lines of "I FNOW WIGHT". Daehwi shuts his eyes in disgust and Seonho feels a tinge of worry. He didn't want his dear friend to choke on a bagel.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, you gross bitch,"Jihoon gives Guanlin a light flick on the forehead, rolling his eyes. "But seriously, you know, my gaydar is extremely accurate. And let me tell you, there is no way Mr Ong is straight." Daehwi furrows his brows, shoving yet another spoonful of rice into his mouth. "Are you sure? Don't all the girls in school fall for him?"

"Are you really doubting the accuracy of my gaydar? I've never fallen for a straight dude before. That's how accurate it is," the dancer cocks his head and grabs his chopsticks, pointing them at the younger. "Plus, how can you look at Mr Ong and think he's a hetero? Every part of him screams gay." Seonho lets out a maniacal cackle, and Guanlin nods his head, slamming his hand on the table. "He looks like an emotional bisexual." He adds. "A bisexual who writes poetry and eats organic kale chips. A hopeless romantic." Jihoon snorts at that description.

"But still. He's kinda awkward. He has the nervous gay laughter Mr Hwang has."

* * *

 

"Guanlin, go away, I'm trying to make my Sims go on a date before this class starts," Jihoon smacks his hand away, earning a gasp.

"Jihoon always hurts my feelings!" he sniffs, and the older doesn't even need to look back at the Taiwanese boy to know what he's up to.

"I know you're using eyedrops. For a theatre student, your acting is really bad, Guanlin." He continues with his game, despite the taps on his shoulder, which he chooses to ignore. But everyone and everything has their limits, and so does Jihoon.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU UNCULTURED FUCK," Jihoon blurts out, exasperated. _Guanlin sure is annoying._ He tears his eyes away from his phone screen, sighing in the process, and looks behind him.

 _Fuck_.

"Uh, your essay, Jihoon," Woojin, his chairperson, has a stack of papers in his right hand. His left is on his nape, and he doesn't break the eye contact with the shorter. Jihoon screams internally and panics. It's an _oh gosh I want to rip out all my fucking hair, was that really the first thing I've ever said to Woojin, oh fuck,_ kind of panic. He can hear his friends laughing at him, and how can he not recognise the obnoxious laughter that belongs to none other than Lee Daehwi? He makes a mental note to plan out their murders afterwards.

"I'M SORRY," he shrieks, and Woojin just returns a simple smile, shaking his head. "I thought you were Guanlin, oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, that was not directed to you, I'm serious. I'm sorry. Very sorry," Jihoon finishes, lips pressed. "And as for my essay, um," He peeks up at Woojin, his lips curving upwards into a sheepish grin.

Woojin simpers. "Tomorrow, then."

 

* * *

 

Seongwoo's right foot pushes against the very bottom of his desk.

"That new class I'm taking for Literary Arts? You know, your biology class? Abnormally quiet," He lets out a sigh, and Minhyun turns to face him, coffee in his hand. "It's the first lesson, Seongwoo. They'll warm up to you soon."

"When I say they're abnormally quiet, I don't mean that, we're not going to answer that question, kind of quiet," Seongwoo runs his hand through his hair. "I mean the, the air-conditioning in the classroom is leaking and there are blocks of ice falling down from it, but we're going to keep silent and have you find out for yourself fifteen minutes after you come back from the faculty room with the materials you left there, kind of quiet."

"That bad?" Minhyun raises an eyebrow. "That class is rather rowdy, though. I would kill for them to shut up sometimes, but they're still cute, I guess. Have you read their self-introductions yet?"

Seongwoo shakes his head.

"Hey, let's read them together. It'll be interesting. My next class is in an hour, anyway."

* * *

 

 "Park Jihoon," Minhyun reads. "I love theatre, dancing, and playing The Sims. If you play it too, Mr Ong, please add me. My ID is jihoonpark.”

 "Park Woojin. I like sleeping. My favourite subject is Biology."  Seongwoo reads off another sheet of paper.

 "Woojin? He's my favourite kid." Minhyun leans in, getting a better look at the paper. "Responsible, puts in so much effort into his work.  A good kid, basically. Tops the class too."

 There's a knock on Seongwoo's cubicle and the two jump a little. Seongwoo's eyes meet Kang Daniel's. Said man is resting against the cubicle.

"Hey Minhyun, mind if I steal Seongwoo here for a minute?" The fellow Literary Arts teacher asks, and Seongwoo shoots a quick frown at his beloved seatmate before getting up and following Daniel out of the faculty room.

 

* * *

 

Daniel rests his back on the railings of the rooftop. He's dressed in a blue blouse and trousers today, the first button of his top is unbuttoned, and Seongwoo tries to breathe. His blond hair is a little messy from the wind, but he looks gorgeous, as usual. When does Kang Daniel never, anyway?

"What time are you knocking off today?" His eyes land on Seongwoo. The latter feels it, but decides to keep his attention on the greenery below.

"6. You?"  

"Same. Guess I'll be sending you home again." Daniel replies, gaze still fixed on his colleague. Seongwoo finally looks him in the eyes. "You still wait for me even if I knock off later than you do, don't you?" He chuckles.

"Maybe. Or maybe I just have other errands to run? You never know. I'm a busy man," Daniel crosses his arms, smile never leaving his face. "Heard the AC leaked during your class."

"Who? How? What? When?"

"Psh. I hear everything, Seongwoo." Daniel makes a right, and the shorter's heart pounds in his chest. "Why? Have you been saying some things that you don't want me to know about?"

“What are you saying? Of course not,” Seongwoo wants to slap the smirk off his face. “I don’t talk about you, anyway.”

"Are you sure?" Daniel snickers, his body inching closer to the shorter’s. Seongwoo feels as if he’s been paralysed from the waist down.“Lying is a sin, Seongwoo.”

 _And so are you, Kang Daniel._ Seongwoo would never dare to say that out loud.

* * *

 

 “You little bitch. You made me scream at Woojin for no reason!” Jihoon grabs Guanlin by the collar, which probably wasn’t a good idea (sometimes Jihoon forgets about how vertically challenged he is, and right now is one of those times) — the younger is towering over him and he feels _incredibly_ inferior. “Stop taking photos, Seonho,” he grunts at the youngest. 

“Sorry. I need ugly photos of you for your birthday card this year.”

“Short.” Guanlin removes Jihoon’s hands. “Why does it matter so much? It’s not like you talk to him, or anything. You know, I think I understand why you’re a theatre student. You were born for this. Look at how dramatic you are.”

Jihoon stomps on his foot, without forgetting to use lots of force, of course. “That’s why it matters, shithead! We’re nothing but distant classmates and you’re out here ruining my reputation like that!” He berates, wagging a finger at his best friend.

“How can I ruin your reputation if you didn’t even have one to begin with?” Guanlin retorts, and the moment Jihoon picks up the broom, he runs for dear life.

“You guys are fucking boring. I’m going to the basketball court. Bye.” Daehwi stands up, annoucing his leave.

“By that you mean creeping on Jinyoung?” Jihoon shouts out, not bothering to pause his fight with Guanlin.

“Shut up. It’s called admiring from afar. I can bother Mr. Hwang while I’m there.” With that, the second youngest mutters a 'bye Seonho you're my favourite' and walks out of the room. 

Chaos fills the empty classroom. Seonho entertains himself with Cooking Mama while the two bicker.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon cries and seongwoo wants to do the same

"Class, come on, answer me," Seongwoo asks stiffly, tremulous smile on his lips. "I can't be talking to myself."

Jihoon gives Guanlin a tap on the shoulder, and the latter leans in. "Gay." He whispers, and Guanlin supresses a laugh.

Seongwoo looks at his students. They stare back at him, blank expressions on their faces, save for Jihoon’s.

In short, Seongwoo wants to hit his head against the wall.

* * *

“Jihoon, your essay," Woojin calls out, and that sends Jihoon into a frenzy. Usually, he doesn't really care about not submitting his homework and having people chase him for it, but it's Park Woojin chasing for his homework this time. It's the Park Woojin who tops the class all the time, especially in Biology, and it's the Park Woojin — the boy he accidentally yelled at. Jihoon has developed a fear of the latter. Smart  people like Woojin do not mix well with people like him.  Jihoon panics, yet again, and it's a _fuck fuck fuck fuck how do I tell him that I didn't do the essay and that I have no intentions on doing so and he barely knows me and I think he is beginning to hate me especially since I yelled at him and oh my gosh fuck I want to disappear_ , kind of panic. 

"Jihoon?"

Woojin's voice snaps him out of it.

Jihoon doesn't say anything — he just replies with a  bashful smile and a slow shrug of his shoulders that Woojin interprets as 'I didn't do it.' He nods and walks away.

Jihoon heaves a sigh of relief. A huge one, at that.

* * *

 

"Minhyun. I want to cry." is the first thing Seongwoo tells his seatmate when he returns to the faculty room.

"Same, but why?" Minhyun asks, marking some scripts.

"Your biology class is so damn quiet. And yeah. I just want to cry for a few days but I kind of don't have the time."

"And that's it?" Minhyun looks up at him. "Come on, it can't be that bad. Plus, don't you have a hot date sending you home everyday after work?"

Seongwoo chokes on his own saliva. "What the fuck?"

"Is he not?" Minhyun questions, twirling his red pen. "You guys are always together. That's when you're not with me, your amazing seatmate and favourite colleague, of course."

"No. He's just my neighbour. And he's the closest colleague I have in my department so," Seongwoo sits down. "Speaking of him being my neighbour, sometimes I look out of my window and he's shirtless and you know what? That makes me want to cry even more. Off topic but kind of still on topic, Jihoon gives me weird looks sometimes, and I want to cry."

"You know what? You're gay." Minhyun scoots closer. "And also, Jihoon's a nice kid. Just that he doesn't hand up his homework on time. He owes me 7 worksheets this semester alone."

"Thanks. I think I'm beginning to tear." Seongwoo buries his face in his hands, groaning. "Oh and by the way, Minhyun, you're the gayest person I've ever met."

* * *

Jihoon does a quick scan of the classroom. Everyone else's worksheets are filled, except for his. Mr Yoon was going to go through the answers for it.

"Fuck, when did Mr. Yoon assign this?" He nudges Seonho. "Today's the day I die."

"When you weren't in school last week. You were sick, though, so it's not your fault. Don't worry." The younger replies. "It's okay." 

Jihoon curses internally. He actually feels bad for not doing his homework this time. His mind is messy and all that's running through it _is oh shit Mr. Yoon is really nice to me and he's so patient with me but I didn't do his homework just because I had a fever and I don't want to get issued a demerit point for not doing my homework and I don't want to get scolded by Mr. Yoon or the discipline master because my feelings are fragile as heck and to be honest, I want to get out of here, fuck school, fuck the education system, I am going to go nowhere in life, I need to get my shit together but I can't._

Jihoon's eyes are glossy.

"Dude, are you okay? It's really not your fault," Seonho asks, eyes slightly widened. At that very moment, Jihoon decides to join the dark clouds in watering his day.

Seonho must've been talking rather loudly, because Jinyoung and Woojin turn around to look at them.

 _Great_. Jihoon completely forgot that Woojin sits in front of him in Math.

"Is he okay?" Jinyoung whispers to Seonho, and the latter shakes his head and whispers something back. 

"Mr. Yoon is really understanding, don't worry." Woojin tells Jihoon.

"But it's my fault for not doing my homework." He mumbles, in between sniffs, bringing his right hand up to wipe his tears away.

"You weren't here. Mr. Yoon will understand."

Jinyoung nods his head. "Yeah, Jihoon, just copy down the answers first. Mr. Yoon can explain it again later. Don't cry," 

"I don't understand anything." Jihoon weeps, resting his head on the table. In all honesty, he just wants to go home.

When he sits back up, he realises that Woojin has swapped seats with Seonho. 

"Um, do you want me to explain this topic to you?" 

 _Fuck_. 

Woojin begins with his explanation, but Jihoon eyes just can't meet his.

* * *

The car ride is silent, save for the music on the radio.  Daniel's eyes are riveted straight ahead, and Seongwoo grasps the opportunity to sneak a glance at him. Daniel isn't and was never a model, but Seongwoo thinks he should have been. Describing him as handsome would be an understatement - it's as if he was sculpted by the Gods themselves to perfection.

"We're just neighbours and colleagues, huh?" Daniel speaks, eyes still on the road.

Seongwoo swallows thickly.

"Are we?" Daniel looks at him, and he feels his face burn. His words are caught in his throat.

“Um, you’re my second best friend after Minhyun?” Seongwoo answers, brazen uncertainty in his voice.

Daniel doesn’t respond.

* * *

Jihoon is seated cross-legged on the floor, staring into space. 

“I’m so embarassed. Woojin probably thinks I’m a pussy and a dumbass,” He babbles, his right hand landing on his right thigh. “I want to crawl into a hole.” 

“Why does Woojin matter again?” Daehwi raises an eyebrow, turning to face Seonho and Guanlin.

“Woojin is scary.”

“You know, I think Jihoon’s going through puberty again.” Seonho whispers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love you ty for reading
> 
> talk to me on twt @BAEJINYGS or on cc @SOYULS 
> 
> please drink up and eat well today sleep early too !!! you are loved and beautiful


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minhyun and seongwoo meet up to mark scripts. 
> 
> later at home, seongwoo nearly breaks his cellphone.
> 
> jihoon is certain that park woojin hates him.

“I don’t like how I’m seeing you 6 days this week instead of 5,” Seongwoo grunts. “5 days of your shit is enough. You just had to drag me to this shit café to mark scripts.” He grabs yet another essay out of his folder. This time, it’s Park Woojin’s. Neatly written, no blanks - no wonder why his colleagues always said Woojin’s work was a breeze to mark.

“Fuck off, Seongwoo, I’m your only friend.” Minhyun spits back, stepping on the younger’s foot. “At least we’re getting shit done.”

“Kang Daniel is my second friend.”

That response earns a snort from Minhyun.

“Friend? Kang Daniel? Are you sure?”

“He asked if we were just neighbours and colleagues when he sent me home yesterday,” Seongwoo says as he twirls his red pen. “I said he’s my second best friend after you.”

“You’re an idiot,” Minhyun rolls his eyes. “You should have just told him how you feel.”

“No thanks. Now tell me about that date you went on with your music teacher boyfriend last night. The single dad with a teenage son? I want all the details, Minhyun.”

* * *

“I’m being fucking attacked, I swear. It’s Saturday and Park Woojin fucking texts me, telling me to do my bio homework.” Jihoon throws his phone on his bed. “What in the fuck?” 

“I mean, he is the class chairperson after all, and it’s probably Mr. Hwang asking him to chase for your homework.” Guanlin answers, and the next thing he knows, Jihoon has already sent a pillow flying at his face.

“I don’t want to do the homework. But I feel bad. I think Woojin hates me.” Jihoon flops onto his bed, hugging his bolster tightly. “I had a breakdown in Math and Woojin swapped seats with Seonho to teach me. That was embarassing.”

“If he hates you, why would he teach you math, dumbass? If he really does hate you, you could’ve cried an entire Pacific Ocean and he wouldn’t have given a shit.”

Another pillow hits his face.

“You know, I think Seonho was right about you going through puberty again.”

* * *

 

Blue.

Seongwoo admires the peculiar patterns of mist, pools of sunshine streaming through. He thinks Minhyun’s words through. _Should I really have told Daniel how I feel?_

But then again, telling your colleague that you have feelings for him isn’t easy. _What if he doesn’t feel the same?_ Seongwoo considers it, and realises that it’s an extremely, bad idea, as bad as letting Jihoon and Daehwi pair up for that project he assigned, because both students don’t do shit. It’s horrible, in fact, because he’s in the same damned department as Kang Daniel, and to make matters worse, they’re neighbours. Every single interaction would be awkward. Seongwoo doesn’t want to have to deal with that, but deep down, he hopes Daniel does return his feelings. He wonders how Daniel’s lips feel like, how it would be to fall asleep in his arms. The latter’s smile is engraved in his mind, and Seongwoo decides that it’s a sight he wants to wake up to every morning.

Seongwoo diverts his attention to Daniel’s apartment. Half of him regrets it, and half of him doesn’t, because Daniel, Kang Daniel, is shirtless, looking at his phone.

 _Fuck_.

Seongwoo dials Minhyun immediately.

“HWANG MINHYUN,” He screeches into the phone. “Kang Daniel is shirtless right now.” He notices that the other end of the line doesn’t seem right, there’s just an odd atmosphere to it, and he begins to worry. Is his best friend okay?

“Seongwoo,” Minhyun’s voice is muffled. “I’m kind of in the middle of something.”

“What? Are you okay? Dude, are you safe?” He responds, and he feels guilty, because although his best friend could be either emotionally unstable or kidnapped at the moment, his eyes are still on Daniel.

“I’m in the midst of having sex. Seongwoo, I swear to god-”

Seongwoo nearly drops his phone when Daniel’s eyes meet his.

“Okay shut up, Daniel saw me, he caught me staring,” He rushes, hands turning clammy, immediately dropping himself on his bed. “Bye, hope you have some decent sex, and I hope your boyfriend won’t be faking.”

The line goes dead before Minhyun can even say anything.

Seongwoo lays on his bed for a good five minutes, trying to collect himself. He would have stayed for another hour, honestly, but his doorbell decides to ring. That has Seongwoo crossing his fingers that it’s anybody but Kang Daniel.

* * *

 

Monday rolls around again.

“I saw Mr. Ong and Mr. Kang walk into school together again this morning,” Guanlin picks up his chopsticks. “They’re so cute together!”

“Oh, oh! I forgot to tell you guys, but my friend said that they live together or something?” Seonho adds.

“Fuck, really? That’s so fucking cute, oh my gosh, a power couple.” Jihoon swoons, mouth full of his noodles.

“Disgusting. You told me to not talk with my mouth full. I hope you choke.” Guanlin slaps the elder’s thigh. “But anyway, do you think they’re dating? I hope they are.” 

“Me too. Shit, do you guys see Mr. Kang wait for Mr. Ong outside his car every day after school?” Daehwi exclaims, eyes lighting up.

Their squealing over their teachers’ possible romance comes to a halt when Park Woojin and Bae Jinyoung stop by their lunch table.

“Jihoon-ah,” Woojin starts, holding up his phone. Said boy takes a closer look at the screen, realising it’s a screenshot of his own Twitter profile. “You look cute.” Woojin tells him, laughing in the process, zooming in on Jihoon’s avatar. It’s a picture he took with Daehwi a while ago with a silly cat filter.

“Go away, Woojin,” Jihoon feels the embarassment kick in, yet again. He doesn’t miss the fact that in Woojin’s gallery, are other pictures of himself.

“Hand in your biology homework.” Woojin reminds, and does as he’s told, walking away. Probably to head back to class, since lunch was ending. Jinyoung does the same, waving goodbye to Daehwi before doing so.

“What was that?” Seonho questions. “Why does he have a screenshot of your Twitter account?”

“Yeah, but aw, he called you cute!” Guanlin chimes in.

“Fuck off. I don’t know either, and he could be mocking me, for God’s sake. Did you see the way he was laughing?” Jihoon retaliates. “Can Park Woojin stop making me feel so damn inferior, damn it? Also why the fuck does he have other screenshots of pictures of me in his gallery?” He slams a fist on the table.

“People only screenshot your photos for two reasons, Jihoon. They either think you’re attractive, or hate you to the core, and they just want to laugh at your face.” Daehwi pats him on the back.

“Fuck. I think he hates me. Wait, no.” Jihoon stops to take a sip of his soup. “I don’t think he hates me. I know he hates me. Fuck, Park Woojin hates me!”He shuts his eyes and groans.

“I had no idea Jihoon was so fucking whiny.” Seonho says, a little too loudly for his own good, leaning closer to Daehwi.

“I can hear you, shithead.” Jihoon shoots him a glare, one that almost makes the youngest pee his pants. “Woojin hates me. I’m sure of it.”

“And why does Woojin matter?”

“Woojin is scary.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading my babies i love you guys
> 
> i wonder who minhyun’s boyfriend is???
> 
> pls sleep well eat well and drink lots of water i love you so much 
> 
> talk to me on twt @BAEJINYGS or on cc @SOYULS hehe have a good day <3

**Author's Note:**

> hello loves im sorry you had to read that terrible word vomit but hello im back
> 
> ive missed you guys so much :') ive been focusing on recovery and schoolwork. i'm in a much better place now, thank you for all your sweet messages <3  
> i hope you all are doing well!!
> 
> talk to me on twt @BAEJINYGS (yes, i changed my u/n) or my curiouscat @SOYULS muacks  
> i love you so much


End file.
